Mr Gosh's Wish
by InvadingAngel
Summary: Its my first Lenore fic, so be kind. Mr. Gosh has been rejected again but then a fairy appears to him and offers Mr. Gosh one wish. Will he use it wisely? please R&R One shot.


**Mr. Gosh Gets His Wish**

A house stood on a hill at the edge of a forest. The sun was high overhead and the air held the sweet sharpness of winter. Small birds chirped from the bare branches of the trees all was peaceful all was serene…

"Arghhh!" a scream pierced the quiet as the back door of the house burst open and creature soared through the air still on fire.

A strange creature in a crimson tuxedo with a large pink bow and ruffles rolled around on the grass screaming in agony. His button eyes showing no emotion for the simple reason that they are buttons.

The fires extinguished themselves in the grass, "Hey Mr. Gosh!" shouted a small dead girl of the age of ten. Her mixture of light and dirty blonde locks falling around her face. They were held back slightly by two skull berets. She glared holding a box chocolates shaped like a heart, "I likes chocolate! But not your icky love chocolate!" She threw it to his charred form, "And I don't like cocoanut!" then without another word she slammed the door shut shaking the very frame of the house. The blinds on the window next to the door were yanked down.

Slowly Mr. Gosh sat up smoke still billowing from his suit. Suddenly a small pale hand gripped the curtain. His heart gave a leap but then Ragamuffin stuck his head out and glared then stuck out his cute little stuffed animal tongue and laughed inaudibly from behind the glass.

Mr. Gosh sighed and began to walk defeated home. The cold air felt good on his wounds, which would heal soon enough for him to come and back and continue to pester Lenore further. Mr. Gosh hung his head lower would his beloved ever truly understand how much he cared? Or how good he could be for her?

Mr. Gosh reached his domain and flipped the light switch. The room was illuminated showing some old torn up furniture. There was a pile of bloody knives with a sign that said, "Gifts from Lenore" He shook his head quietly and entered his room. The creature (what the hell is Mr. Gosh, anyway!) flopped on his bed and stared at the fan slowly rotating above his head, "Oh Lenore…Lenore…Lenore, my sweet Lenore!" He glanced over at the mannequin sitting stiffly in his bed. One hand held a blade up in the air, it wore a wig of alternating dark and light blonde locks and a circle had been drawn over the right eye.

"I wish you were the real Lenore!" suddenly there was a flash of light and a little blue fairy appeared to him, "Hello Mr. Gosh!" it said waving a star shaped wand.

He stared up at in, "Who are you?" he asked glancing around. She grinned, "I am da fairy what grants all them wishes something good!"

"Really?" he asked wide-eyed. Well it would be wide-eyed if he had freak eyelids.

"Yup, I'm a fairy and we cant tell no lies!" she said beaming, "And I've come to grant you one wish!"

"One wish?" he asked whipping his head around and spotting the doll in his bed, "I know my wish!"

"Really? Takes most a few seco…"

"No!" he cut her off, "I know what I want!"

"Well go for it Mr. Gosh!" she said raising her wand.

"I wish…" he said slowly, "I wish…that that doll was the real Lenore and that she was in love with me and stuff!"

"Oooh!" said the fairy, "Dat's a good one!" She waved her wand and the room filled a bright blue light and glitter, which would never come out of the carpet. Mr. Gosh shielded his eye and when the light faded he gasped happily. A small pale dead girl sat on his bed, her hair held back by berets, wearing along black dress and holding a knife looking confused.

"Lenore!" he whispered in a breathy voice.

"Whas going on?" she asked looking around then spotted Mr. Gosh, "Mr. Gosh? Where I be?" his heart thundering in his in his throat, "Ah baby you is in my house and dats good because I loves you and you loves me." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes and made a growling noise. Her eyes dropped to the hand grasping a blade then…

THUNK! She jammed it in the side of his skull and slid off his bed grumbling, "How the hell did I end up here?"

"Hey…" Mr. Gosh complained, "You only gave me half a wish!" The fairly who was lazily gnawing on her finger nails glanced up, "Hrm?"

"my wish!" he said with a little more conviction, "Ya cheated me outta my sweet loving Lenore!"

"Nu huh!" she said shaking her head, "You made two wishes: 1) For that creepy doll to become Lenore 2) for her to love you. So I gave you the one wish."

"But…"

"ONE WISH!" she hissed. He stumbled back and stared at her. She smiled pleasantly, "Well my community service for that DWI is finally fulfilled!" she said and bells rang and more glitter and stuff. He stared at the air for a little bit, "My head hurt…" he muttered, and "So…Lenore doesn't like cocoanut"

END 

That was my first Lenore story and I thought it would be kinda funny. Actually it started out as a different story but then I thought, "A fairy! Dirge likes skewed fairy tales" and this seemed appropriate. Well that was fun and I think I'll work on another!


End file.
